Survival
by trustandlove
Summary: Megan makes final plans to help Walter cope with her death
1. Chapter 1

Walter stood frozen at Megan's hospital door. He couldn't process what would lay before him behind those doors. He couldn't face watching his sister struggling to breathe. He couldn't accept sitting beside his sister's bedside waiting for her to take her last breathe and the sound a flat line heartbeat echoing throughout a silent room. Before he could make his decisions whether to enter, Megan doctor interrupted his thoughts and entered checking on her vitals and revealing his presence to his sister. He had no choice but to walk in. Walter took in the site before him. His sister. Pale. Her beautiful eyes that he turned for comfort for his entire life unrecognisable. They were dark and sullen. Her lips were purple and cracked. Walter felt his emotions forcing their way out. Walter slowly sat down beside her and mindlessly reach for her hand and held her tight. A strange feeling that maybe if he held on tight enough maybe Megan will recover. Maybe she will survive.

Finally after moments of silence of enjoying each other's company, Walter's voice filled the room. "Megan…I want to ask you one more time. Think about going on a respi-,"

"Walter…" Megan looked at her baby brother with a sad eyes. She knew he would never take her death well and feared that he would not cope and shut down. Megan took a deep breath "I want to s-spend the r-remaining time a-wake. With you" Megan squeezed their clasped hand tighter. "and with Sylvester."

Walter looked at his dying sister. He had lost his fight with Megan and with his emotions. The tears that he tried so hard to deny had forced their way out as they rolled down his cheek. He couldn't bear to look at his sister when he asked the next question on his tongue "W-What will I do after?" Walter took in a sharp breathe and found his courage to look at his dying sister before continuing. "I have never l-lived a day without-t you." Tears began to endlessly flow down his cheek. He never thought he will ever have to think of a day without his sister. She has always been there for him. She was the one that protected him from bullies. From teachers that he never meant to under-mind. She was his guardian angel.

Megan squeezed her brother's hand and looked at him. "You can finally live." Ever since she has been diagnosed she knew that Walter had dedicated his life and his existence to finding a cure. Megan felt happy that finally Walter can be set free and concentrate on his life. She gave him a small smile knowing that Walter understood what she meant, but knew in her heart that Walter never cared or even thought of her as a burden. She knew she was loved mostly by her baby brother and she felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Walter decided to take on Cabe's advice and make as many memories as possible. Spend as much time with his beloved sister. The siblings found themselves reminiscing on their childhood. Their times on the farm and how Walter hated the animals that chased him around. Megan's beloved horse that she use to care for until she was sick and how Walter took up her responsibilities to prevent their parents from selling her. Megan was truly and eternity grateful to have a caring brother. Hours passed by as Walter reminded her of their good times before passing out beside her. Megan looked over at her baby brother wondering how he will ever cope with her death. She wanted to help him one last time. To help him cope with her death. Megan picked up the phone and dialled the only person she knew that Walter will turn to. Paige.


	2. Aftermath

The inevitable finally happened. Megan's lifeless body laid in the middle of a silent hospital room. She for once looked at peace. Walter and Sylvester sat on each side holding her cold hand hoping that maybe they will awake from their nightmare. The team stood around looking at the two men before them. Too shock to speak. Everyone silently screaming wanting the comfort of each other, but too afraid to move.

After countless hours Walter finally allowed the hospital to take Megan's body. Still no-one spoke a word to one another. Cabe and Paige exchanged worried looks as they took in the scene before them. They could almost hear the room full of genius struggle to process Megan's death like the gears to a watch. Paige let a small smile appear when she noticed Happy take Toby's hand as they prepared to exit the hospital and head to the garage. It quickly disappeared when she noticed Sylvester break down unable to walk through out of those hospital doors knowing that it would be the very last time. With a quick exchange with Cabe they both realised that he would need the most support. Everyone went to support Sylvester not noticing a guilt-ridden Walter struggling silently.

With the support of Paige and Cabe, Sylvester was helped into the car filled with the team of genius that was headed towards the garage. Everyone sat at the back with Sylvester supporting him with his grief, while Walter sat at the front, lost in his world. He wish he could turn back the clock. Maybe if he didn't crash his car over the cliff he wouldn't be in an accident. Then he wouldn't have been wasting his time doing physical therapy. If he didn't crash his car and needed to be rescued he wouldn't need to waste more time doing community services. Precious time that he could have spent researching a cure for MS. Precious time he could have been working on his rocket. Precious time that he could have spent saving Megan. Walter felt the pain of guilt and the burden of Megan's death weighing on his shoulders.

After a silent journey home, Walter headed straight to the loft hoping no-one would follow him. Hoping that everyone was too busy fussing over Sylvester that they be too distracted to notice his missing presence.

As soon as Paige arrived at the garage she immediately notice Walter quietly heading up to his loft. She knew him. She knew that he as hurting. She knew Walter's mind. Ensuring that Cabe was there for the rest of the team, she followed Walter upstairs. Paige quietly entered his loft. She felt like her heart was pulled out of her chest when she took in the scene before her. A broken Walter hiding in a dark corner surrounded by his childhood photos of Megan, crying. A man only one year ago denied any emotions shattered into pieces. Paige quickly crouched down next to him embracing him in a tight hug. Walter pulled her closer, not realising until then that he needed someone. He didn't want to be alone. He needed her.

Paige knew he blamed himself. Genius aren't use to failure. All she could say was "it is not your fault," but she knew in her heart that Walter would never believe her.

The two friends held each other close, yearning for each other's comfort. Walter finally summoned his courage to ask the question that has been on his mind since the day his sister was diagnosed. "How do I live without Megan? S-she been with me my w-whole life. I've n-never l-lived a day without her. I _need_ her." Walter started into Paige's eyes expecting her to have an answer to his question.

Paige stared back into his sad brown eyes, lost. Paige dug into her memory, back to the conversation she had with Megan. She told her he would be lost without her, but she never expected him to be _this_ lost. "You live. Take it day by day. You never forget what she has done for you. What she means to you. You remember her."

Walter couldn't understand the emotions he was feeling. He couldn't process her death. "Why am I hurting? Why does it hurt? I am not injured…b-but I'm hurting. W-Why?"

Paige took a deep breath before answering while trying to fight back the tears that were building up in her eyes. She knew now is not the right time for emotions. She needed to be strong for Walter. "You're hurting Walter because you love Megan and you miss her. You're human Walter."

"Will it ever stop?"

Paige knew Walter wanted her to be honest. "No. but you learn to live with it." Paige looked out the window and saw the morning sun starting to rise. Paige stood up and help Walter up. Walter too tired did not protest allowed Paige to lead him into the car. Paige hoped that maybe it would help Walter with his grief.

Finally the two arrived at Zumber Beach. Paige smiled as she saw Walter's eyes lit up for a spilt second when he realised where they were.

"why are we here?"

"I know you and Megan spent time together here. Thought it might help"

Walter smiled at her, grateful that she knew him as well as Megan did. They both sat down together, hands conjoined looking upon the sunrise. "Thank you. You….your support means a lot to me. I umm…appreciate it."

Paige felt her heartbeat rise. She couldn't believe how much Walter has changed over the past year she had known him. Paige could feel Walter's eyes burning her face. She didn't dare look at the man beside her. Paige kept her eyes fixed onto the ocean before her, only managing a small whisper. "You're welcome."

"I know Megan and you want me to move on…but I can't do that. Not in the way you want me to." Paige gave the genius a confused look. "I'm going to continue my research on MS."

"Walter-"

"No…this is my way of memorising and honouring Megan. She has helped me throughout my entire life and I couldn't help her. Also…I don't want anyone to go through what I am going now, what my parents are going through…the pain…guilt. I'm going to find a cure."

Paige knew Walter. She knew he wasn't going to back down. When his mind is made up it would be impossible to change it. A moment of silence hung between them before Paige spoke.

"Promise me this." Walter drew his attention away from the view and looked at the women beside him. "Your research…don't let it consume you."

Walter smiled, noticing the concern for him in her voice. "I promise"

The pair watched the remaining sunrise in silence.

 **That's the end!** **J** **thank you everyone for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Also I hope everyone wasn't OOC. I wrote the beginning of this chapter like that because I believe that everyone would think Sylvester would be worse off when it comes to Megan's death, but in the end it's Walter who needs their support.**


End file.
